Sepak Takraw is played by opposing teams passing a takraw ball across a chest-high net using feet, knees, head, shoulders etc., i.e. every part of the body except the player's hands and arms. The object of the game is to ground the ball in the opposing team's court; the rules of the game are similar to volleyball. Another form of takraw is hoop takraw, only one team plays at a time and the players co-operate to get the ball into a vertically orientated hoop some 5 meters above the ground.